On The Other Side
by Insane Rice of the Cosmos
Summary: First of my 'Bust the Wall' series. Optimus and Megatron finally catch onto humans and their comics of doooom...So they're off to risk their lives at a place of no return...A Transformers con. insert scary music here
1. Shake 'n Bake

**This random little bit o' brain fluff was inspired by my uncle letting me 'borrow' his old G1 Transformer comic, which brings me to the question, "Do they realize they are being watched and drooled over by fans?"**

**I AM breaking…no busting through, the Fourth Wall in this. I have learned to stop being upset if no one reviews, so if you don't like it or don't care, whatever…but I would appreciate some reviews. Also, I have recently watched some G1 episodes of Transformers, and this will be a G1 setting…hopefully, it'll be accurate. But surely Wiki and the episodes won't fail me. **

**I took the liberty of taking some things from the comic I 'borrowed', so if you recognize them, feel free to point them out.**

**Also, I have been feeling blue as of late. Perhaps it's the holiday season…which I kind of hate. The stress and tension's too much around my family, and holidays only make things worse…or maybe it's just midterm season. Oh well.**

**This may be the longest chap I've ever written.**

* * *

"Megatron! What do you and your slagheads want?"

The Decepticon leader's face appeared on the computer screen. Rolling his optics, he retorted, "Nothing violent right now, Prime. The point of this call is that the fighting between us must end. We've got bigger problems!" Optimus stared at him, dumbfounded. "What is so important you want to call a truce?"

"It's a major issue, one that could jeopardize our races' survival. I am coming with all the Decepticons to your base. You'd better be ready for us when we get there!" The screen faded to black.

-

"Are you sure we can trust them, Optimus?" Ironhide asked anxiously. He, Jazz, Prowl and Optimus were preparing for the Decepticons' 'visit'. "If the problem's as big as Megatron says, we'll need to be alert to more than his treachery." Optimus replied wearily. There was so much to do…They had to prepare each and every Autobot should this be some half baked Decepticon scheme. But, should it turn out Megatron wasn't lying for once in his miserable life, they still had to be ready for anything.

Jazz appeared to be snickering to himself. Prowl frowned at the Special Ops bot and said in an even tone, "I don't see what's so funny about a potential Decepticon attack, Jazz." "One, you don't find anything funny…" Jazz replied, grinning. "And two, I wasn't laughing at that. I was laughing at the thought of Red Alert's reaction to this situation." "Does he even know?" Optimus asked.

"We'll tell him!" A sudden fit of giggling made Optimus turn…only to see Sunny and Sides run past the door.

"Oh no." Optimus breathed, and ran after them, leaving a highly amused Jazz. "Better call Ratchet, cuz Red's gonna need a recharge bed in his Med Bay for a few orns." He said, chuckling.

-

"Hey Red! Guess what…"

"We heard?" The Twins were speaking alternatively as they approached the high strung mech. "What?" snapped the mech angrily.

"Well, we heard…" Sunny began.

"Directly from Optimus Prime…" Sides said after his twin was finished speaking.

"That Megatron and all of the…"

"Decepticons are coming…"

"Here! Isn't that great?"

It took a few seconds for Red Alert to fully process that information…Then…

"WHAT?!?!"

-

"And so we simply told him the news, Ratchet. Honest to Primus, that's all we did!" "Yeah, he sorta fell over and started twitching and stuff. I think the humans call that a seizure, I think."

Sunny and Sides were explaining themselves to the CMO. Red Alert was on a metal slab, a twitching heap of parts. "Riiight…And I'm Megatron's sister." Ratchet said, voice dripping with sarcasm, as Optimus Prime came in. "Oh sweet Primus…" he said, slapping his forehead at the sight of Red Alert. "How bad is he, Ratchet?" "Well…" Ratchet replied hesitantly, "His CPU is shot to the Pit, and he won't be active for a while. He's still moving…but I'm pretty sure that twitching doesn't count as movement."

Behind them, Sunny and Sides had lapsed into desperately held back laughter. Optimus glared at the two. "You two…" he started to say, but he was interrupted by Prowl's voice on the intercom system.

"_Attention all Autobots. The Decepticons are here."_

-

Starscream was indignant.

The Decepticons had to go through security checks at every turn! But he didn't blame the Autobots. The Decepticons would do the same if they came over. But that wasn't the point. The Point was that Megatron had made him the Representative of the Decepticons. He'd be addressing the issue that so vexed his leader right now.

-

As the Autobots and Decepticons piled into the arranged meeting room(far away from each, of course), Starscream stepped onto the makeshift stage erected just for the occasion. "Attention Autobots and Decepticons!" Barked the Seeker. "You may recognize me as Starscream. I may or may not have shot at you a few times." Several mechs and a few femmes from both sides gave him rude hand gestures. The Seeker's optics narrowed, but continued as though nothing had happened. "You all may be wondering why we're all here. Well, I'll tell you. We've discovered a plot against our kind. It's the humans you Autobots strive to protect! They've turned on us all!"

Shocked whispers came from the crowd on both sides. Optimus gave Megatron a surprised look. "Lord Megatron, would you like to continue?" Starscream asked from afar. "Indeed I would, Starscream." The Decepticon leader replied, glancing smugly at Optimus. Pacing up and down the center aisle, he began his story.

-

"Recently, Soundwave, along with Rumble, Laserbeak and Ravage, has been surveying the general populace of this planet. One night, Ravage didn't return from his daily scouting mission. We found him badly charred and almost deactivated, as though a bolt of pure energy had hit him, not far from out base of operations." He paused. "We found what appeared to be a page from a human book close to where he had been found. At first, we dismissed it as trash, but when we took a closer look, we found it was much more than mere trash."

A screen, which had been above the stage, rolled down like a sheet and the image of the page appeared. It appeared badly singed, but some pictures were still visible. It was those pictures that made the crowd gasp with shock.

The biggest picture was that of Soundwave attacking a human power plant. There were some more below it, but they were too singed to be made out properly. Some text could also be seen, and the word 'Decepticon' was legible. "As Rumble and Laserbeak investigated further, they found more pages and some rather large fragments." Megatron commented. Other pictures of found pages flashed onscreen. One depicted Megatron standing over a wounded Ratchet, another showed Shockwave getting clobbered by the Dinobots, and yet another showed Optimus attacking his own soldiers.

"We would have dismissed this as nothing more than normal human defiance, had it not been for the page with Shockwave on it. No human could have known that!" Megatron was practically raving now. "What're you trying to prove, Megatron?" Optimus asked. "I'm saying the humans will be our downfall, Prime!" Megatron hissed. "That's why in three orns, we will personally get to the bottom of this once and for all! You have that long to decide if you Autoslags are with us or still unwilling to believe the humans should have terminated a long time ago!"

-

_Later…_

"Optimus?"

"Come in, Jazz…"

"I knew what those pages were…or at least what kind of books they come from." The culturally savvy bot said quietly. "Those particular pages come from what humans call 'comic books'. But how those Deceptislags came up with them, I don't know."

"I guess I'll have to take Megatron's word for it…"

"Well, we're all with you to the end, Op, no matter what you choose."

-

_Two and a half orns later…_

"Since there are no traces of such literature on Earth, we'll have to look elsewhere…like the universe which the pages came from."

Megatron was explaining to the assembled Decepticons and Autobots. Optimus had chosen Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee and the Twins to accompany them to the Decepticon base. "Soundwave has scanned the pages, and discovered that they emit energy unlike anything in this universe…but the energy the pages give off is very similar to that of our technology, so we're going to have to assume that they were sent to this universe by accident. I'll allow Soundwave to explain this part."

The navy blue bot explained in his monotonous voice, "If we can generate enough energy, we can power a portal I've been working on to the universe that the pages came from. Then, we can track down the source and make sure the humans stop production permanently." "And how, prey tell, are we gonna get home after that?" Ironhide asked brashly. "I can set up the portal anywhere as long as it's near a large power source." The Decepticon explained.

"Right, if there are no more questions, then we'll go through first." One by one, the Decepticons piled through the portal. The Autobots soon followed.

-

Optimus Prime awoke on the side of a desert road, confused and exhausted. Where the slag was he? Speaking of that, where was everyone else? It was then he noticed that his alt mode was a bit…different.

The first thing he noticed was the fact his frame felt bigger. Transforming, he looked himself over. He looked so…different. His frame was now sleek and streamline rather than bulky. "Odd…" he muttered to himself.

"LOOK OUT!"

"COMING THROUGH!"

Two brand new Lamborghinis, one red and one yellow, came zooming by and skidded to a stop next to Optimus. "Hey Op! We were wondering where you'd gotten to!" Sunny said cheerfully. "Come on, Ratchet's worried sick about you!" Optimus transformed and followed the Twins to an old warehouse. "Hey guys! We found him!" Sides called inside. A yellow Camaro, a black Topkick and a Search and Rescue Hummer sped out. "Optimus! Where have you been?" asked the Camaro.

"Bumblebee?"

"Yeah, it's me. Far cry from my old alt mode, huh?" The Autobot spy transformed, and the others followed suite. They all looked…well, different. Their frames were less bulky like his and their alt modes had changed.

What was going on?

"Hey, has anyone seen Jazz?" Sunny asked. Sudden clanks from the shadows made them all turn in surprise. "Hang on…" Bee disappeared into the narrow alley. A slight squeak and sounds of a scuffle, and Bee emerged holding a human teen, not much older than himself.

The human took one look at the surrounding bots and squealed with delight, leaving the mechs confused. Normally, most humans would react by screaming in terror or something.

Well, it was defiantly female, wearing a red and blue hooded sweatshirt and jeans. "OMGOMGOMGEEE!" It was squealing, its arms flailing wildly. "You think it's insane?" Ratchet asked, looking skeptically at the flailing human. "OH MAN. RATCHET JUST CALLED ME INSANE YAAAY!" The female yelled happily. "Wait a second. How did you know his name?" Sunny asked, surprised as everyone else. "I know all your names." The girl said. "You're Sunny, Sides, Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and the one holding me is Bumblebee."

"Alright, squirt, start talking! How do you know about us?" Ironhide asked, canons powering up. "EEEE! Ironhide just threatened me! Yeee!" The female squealed. " Because of this!" The female showed them her wristband…which had the Autobot Symbol on it. "I'll tell you more about it if you guys give me a ride home! Pretty please?" She commenced to give them the watery eyes act. "Argh…Why not?" Optimus said.

Primus, he hated the watery optics act.

-

"PUT ME DOWN, STARSCREAM!"

A snarling male human, who was around 15 years old, was kicking and struggling in the surprised Seeker's grip. "How do you know my name, human?" Starscream asked, unable to hide his surprise. "Easy!" he said, pulling his left hand free and holding up his wrist. He was wearing a wristband…with the Decepticon symbol on it.

"IMPOSSIBLE." The Seeker gaped at the tiny symbol on the male's wrist. "TOTALLY POSSIBLE, MY DEAR SCREAMER." The male said, grinning. "So, what brings you to my universe, huh?" Starscream spent about five Earth minutes explaining what was going on, while the human nodded sagely. "Oh, so you guys are looking for comics? If you let me down, I'll run home and snag mine."

"How do I know you won't flee for your miserable life?"

"You're too cool for me to ditch you. If Megatron's here, please bring him. I wanna show him the comic too. Oh, and my name's Koji. Koji Withbreak." As the male ran off, Starscream smiled. So this…Koji though he was cool.

What a nice feeling.

-

"Soo…you guys are here looking for comics?" The female, who's name was Yuri Withbreak, said, tilting her head as she rode in Bee's front seat. "I have some at home. I'll let you see it if you want." "That would be greatly appreciated, Yuri." Optimus' voice came from Bee's communicator. "Oooh, stop here! This is my house!"

Her house was a blue condo type that was elevated, so you needed to run up some stairs to get inside. "Wait here! I'll be back soon." He jumped out of Bee and dashed upstairs. When she got to her room, she found her only Transformer comic she'd ever own and dashed back downstairs…where she blamed right into her twin brother. "Ow…Watch it, Koji! You almost made me rip my comic!" "Oh, go squeal over some yaoi, you fangirl!" Koji said angrily. "I have to meet some of my new friends who wanna see my precious comic!"

"Me too! So what, are your new buddies fans of the Deceptidorks?"

"You could say that. Are YOURS fans of the Autojerks?"

"Maaaybe. They're right outside, so GOODBYE."

"FINE."

Only sibling rivalry can make this situation make sense.

* * *

**Ooookay, I intended this to be a oneshot, but it would seem it's going to be a two or threeshot thing…yes.**

**AND I AM PEEVED BECAUSE SPEILBURG IS POSSIBLY GONNA USE MY IDEA OF AN AIRCRAFT CARRIER TF IN THE NEXT MOVIE. POSSIBLY.**

**If he doesn't that's fine. But if it's named Tarmac, I MADE HIM FIRST. OR MY UNCLE DID.**


	2. ROAD TRIP!

**Hmmm…not much to say right now. I'll just get on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**8:00 PM December 10, 2007**

**-**

"Hey Starscream! I'm back!"

"You see, Lord Megatron? I told you he wouldn't desert us." The Seeker stood next to his leader, Soundwave coming up from behind. "OH. MY. GOD. It's MEGATRON! NO WAY!" Koji clutched the comic book as he stared up at the Decepticon lord in awe. "You look just like in the movie!"

"What movie?" Megatron glared at Starscream as though it was his fault he didn't know. Which it wasn't…for once. "Oh yeah. You guys were in a different universe at the time, huh? Well, allow me to explain…" Koji began telling them about Transformers movie that recently came out and how it was one of the best movies he'd ever seen except the part where Megatron was defeated by Optimus Prime and… "And I can't believe that those stupid producers would kill you off in such a manner!"

Both Megatron and Starscream had fallen silent, although their expressions were funny as the Pit. There was an online phrase that described their reaction to the movie.

WTF!?

-

"Optimus! I got it!" Yuri skidded to a halt in front of the Peterblit truck, holding up the comic. "May I see it?" Optimus asked in a polite voice. "Sure!" Transforming, Optimus gingerly picked up the comic book and flipped through it. "This looks exactly like the pages found by the Decepticons." The Autobot leader commented, then crouching down closer to Yuri, asked, "Where did you find this?" "My uncle let me have it. He's a massive Transformers fan, ever since the series began!"

"Hold up. Series?" Bumblebee, who had been parked close to Optimus, transformed and looked at the female curiously. "What series are you talking about?" "Oh yeah, huh. You guys aren't aware of your own cartoon series…Well, I'll explain." As she explained what was going on, Ratchet and Ironhide began listening to her crazed speech as well.

After it was done, they wished they hadn't.

"You mean to tell me that I DIED…AND IT WAS ALL PLANNED OUT?!" Optimus Prime was indignant. His death had affected ALL the Autobots…and it was just for some human children's entertainment!?

"Soooo…all those raids on the Decepticons…all of those battles, all the lives lost…IT WAS THE WORK OF SOME CRAZY HUMAN?!" "Hu-MANS." Yuri corrected the seething Bumblebee. "And said humans will be appearing at the Transcon in Las Vegas, Nevada. If you take me there, we can find you guys more comics AND you can confront your creators." Sunny and Sides pulled up in her driveway after an eventful twenty minute race with police.

"What'd we miss?" They asked simultaneously. "So it's settled. We're going to Las Vegas…after you ask your parents, Yuri." Optimus said at a pouting Yuri. "Fine."

-

"So, can we go, Mom? Can we? Please?!" Yuri and Koji were begging their mother to let them go. "Only if I meet your adult chaperones, you two. You know the rules." "Alright…"They groaned.

Moments later, Optimus Prime and Megatron were crouching before Yuri and Koji's mother, who did not appear alarmed at all by their presence. "You keep them save, or there'll be Hell to pay for both your factions. Do you understand me, Mr. Megatron?" The Decepticon leader nodded grudgingly, furious that he was taking orders from a human…and a female at that! "Alright, don't let them stay up too late and make sure they get fed." "Yes, Mrs. Withbreak." Optimus said, standing up. "Don't worry about them."

-

"WOO! ROAD TRIP!" Koji said, hopping into Megatron's cockpit. The Decepticon leader appeared to be grumbling, as the seatbelts flew over Koji's chest, securing him as the jet took off, Soundwave in Starscream's cockpit. Thankfully, both he and his sister had packed in less than five minutes.

Yuri was saying goodbye to her mom, and putting on her Ipod, she hopped into Optimus' front seat as they took off.

-

"Megatron, we're going to be waiting there for my sister there, right? Because I know you're way faster than the Autobots when in the air." "Sure, fleshy, why not?" the Decepticon leader grumbled as they touched down in the airport not but five minutes later. Obviously, no one had expected two fighter jets to make an appearance at said airport, so obviously they were expecting two pilots to come down.

Instead, they got Koji Withbreak dragging his suitcase along and three giant robots going 'round the back towards the front.

-

"Hey Op, do you guys know what happened to Jazz in the latest movie?"

"I didn't even know there was a movie about us." Ironhide said over the communicator. "I wasn't talking to you, Hide, but I'll tell you anyway. Megatron rips him in half." Silence from the Autobots, then…"WHAT?! I'll rip HIM in half!" "Easy, Ironhide." Optimus said soothingly. "Yeah, 'Hide, simmer down. Just because you LUV'D Jazz doesn't mean you have to get snippy."

"Loved? You mean like a brother?" Unknown to Ironhide, everyone else was listening to their conversation. "Uh, no. As in, loved like a mate."

More silence, then… "GROSS! You have a sick mind, femme." "Ok, one, I'm not a FEMME. I'm a girl! And Two, it wasn't my idea, that pairing. It was someone else's. Haven't you guys ever heard of slashfics before?" Their blank silence answered her question. "Ok, I'll explain this to you guys. Slash is…"

-

After a vivid description of Jazz being paired with virtually everyone, the most popular being Prowl, she began speaking of exactly how many disturbing fics she'd read…and started describing them.

"Permission to pull over, Optimus sir." Bee said in a weak voice. "What's the matter, Bee?"

"I think I'm, as the humans say, gonna heave."

"You pansy." Commented Yuri brashly.

-

Finally, after two hours of driving, they decided to stop at a gas station. Yuri bought snacks as Optimus waited patiently for her…and Bee's return. Poor Bee. That little talk had probably scarred him for life. And Yuri hadn't even stared on the pairings involving said yellow spy.

* * *

**AHAHA! Poor Bee can't handle da truth. Oh well.**

**Next time: Megatron learns about fangirls and Soundwave is reunited with Frenzy after such a long separation.**


	3. Not as it seems, eh?

**Well, my four day weekend is up. Back to the stupid slog…Ugh.**

**

* * *

**

"And you see, Megatron, that's why you need a less conspicuous alt mode."

Said Decepticon leader had parked himself out in front of the airport…and the tourists had come. Hooray. They were all taking pictures on top, around, and even underneath him.

How very demeaning.

Starscream and Soundwave were absolutely no help, as the Seeker was trying hard to muffle his uproarious laughter. Soundwave, however, had his optics set on something completely different. A police car had pulled up in front of Megatron. This naturally sent the tourists scurrying for cover, leaving Koji alone with the Decepticon leader. "Barricade?" came the perplexed grunt from Megatron.

"Actually, yes it is, Lord Megatron. But I though Prime killed you!" The Saleen Mustang said in an incredulous tone. A sudden stream of curses and clicking seemed from Cade's back seat. A silver head poked up from a small hill of Starbucks cups and looked around groggily. "Cade, what's going on?" Frenzy groaned angrily. "I was having the best nap too…"As soon as Frenzy started talking, Soundwave transformed, looking for the source of the voice.

"FRENZY?" he called out, scanning the area furiously. Starscream blinked. He'd forgotten it was he who'd pushed…or kicked, the little bot into an experimental wormhole back in their universe. He backed away slightly as the caffeinated bot nearly crashed through Barricade's window.

"PAPA?!" was the scream from the hacker. His optics fell on his creator…and tackled his leg. The reunion was quite…well, it made Megatron's fuel tank churn uncomfortably.

-

As Frenzy told his creator all about his achievements as a hacker, Barricade had agreed to let Koji ride with him until either Starscream or Megatron found a different alt mode. Which meant Koji had a new driver.

"Wow, Barricade…I can't believe I'm actually speaking with you!" Koji was ecstatic. "You're my favorite from the movie, you know!" Barricade grunted dismissively, but inside, he felt pleased.

As Barricade zoomed through traffic with unnecessary speed, Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, and Frenzy were scouting the area for a suitable base until they found those bits of human literature and crushed them.

-

"And that, my dear Optimus, is why you need to protect Bee from the rabid fangirls. There's no telling what they'll do to him!"

Optimus had been lectured about the various types of fan girls, some reasonable enough to have an intellectual conversation with, others foaming at the mouth every time they spotted them. The Autobot leader sweatdropped nervously. "These 'fangirls' sound rather unpleasant." He commented dryly. "Especially those 'yaoi' fans. From what you tell me, I would not like to be cornered with ANY of them…Those pairings sound rather nasty…"

"Neither would I. Primus, I think I'm going to be sick." Sunny said quietly.

"Agreed, Sunny." Sides said, voice shaking.

"Ditto." Ratchet and Ironhide said at the same time. Bee didn't say anything, but he gave a queasy gurgle.

"Hey Op, are we any closer to Vegas?" Yuri asked, trying to lighten the mood. "Actually, we should be there in about an hour, less if traffic allows." The truck rumbled back.

"Cool. Now, who wants to know about your new cartoon season? You know, Transformers: Animated?" Yuri said brightly. "Bumblebee, you may want to listen up, this is important."

Bee merely groaned in agony.

-

Unfortunately for Megatron, it was difficult to move freely through Las Vegas. His trips usually ended up with him ALMOST stepping on someone. But today, the day of the Transcon, it was going to be different.

"OMG, NO WAY! IT'S MEGS!" Several female voices squealed from behind Megatron, forcing him to turn around.

No less than five dozen females were crowded behind the Decepticon lord, staring up at him like sparklings. And they all had the Decepticon insignia somewhere on their person, he could tell. "What do you fleshbags want, huh?" he snarled grumpily. This wasn't a good time to bother him, as he was looking for Koji and Barricade.

A rather tall female stepped up at the front of the crowd. "We are the Megatron Fan club, sire, one of many branchs. We're duty bound to protect you from Autobot attacks, no matter what! My name is Zeta16, leader of this particular branch."

Megatron rolled his optics. "Oh please." He said scornfully. "How could you puny humans protect me from Autobots?" The fangirls' eyes glimmered evilly, and Megatron suddenly didn't want to know.

-

Koji was snoring in a slightly roomy, yet still cheap room at a Motel 6 when Megatron finally found him, fangirls trooping behind him. "You! Koji fleshling creature! Get up and help me rid myself of these pests!" Koji woke up, mumbling as he peeked outside to see the damage. He was promptly tackled by the fangrils. "Oh…I forgot to mention that I told them you were the one who brought me into this universe." The fangirls were squealing over the blushing male, who was trying to shove them off…but with little success.

Barricade sat out in the parking lot, looking amused. "Excellent plan, Lord Megatron, using the human as a decoy." He commented quietly.

-

"We're here! Finally!"

Yuri yawned, getting out of Op's cab. "You guys might want to lay low for a while. You never know what fans run around these parts during a convension. Except you, Bee, I still need a ride around. Don't be that way, I promise I won't talk about freaky fangirl rituals or anything, promise!"

Bee seemed to give Optimus a pleading whimper. Optimus said quietly, "Relax Bee, it won't be long before we get back to out own universe." As he spoke, Yuri smiled to herself. Whoever said they were going back? Her friends at the convention would make quite good sure they never wanted to leave…and if they did, tough toenails, cuz they wouldn't be anytime soon.

Hopefully, Koji had messed with Soundwave's portal enough to make sure it was broken for good. If it was, well…

They should start getting comfortable.

* * *

**Ah, so Koji and Yuri are really crazed fans who wish to strand the TFs in this universe for the rest of eternity.**

**Bravo. XD**


	4. So it starts like this

**Cruuuuud. My internet's been on the fritz, so I'm very, very late. Sorry, mates. Also, I'm adding some locations from Vegas itself. Yes.**

_**BLAH: comlink**_

**

* * *

**

"_**Optimus, can we really trust this Yuri kid? I've heard her name somewhere before, I just know it."**_

"_**Relax, Ironhide. This human's clearly a fan, and a reasonable one at that, so she'll probably back off if we wish it." **_

"_**Very well, Optimus. I hope you know what you're doing."**_

-

"Papa, Papa, where are we going?" Soundwave was picking his way through the crowded streets of Las Vegas, Frenzy on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Frenzy. It's a fun place." He said, nudging a few curious humans away with his foot. "Have you ever been to Circus Circus?"

"No, I haven't…" Frenzy was intrigued.

"I've developed a brilliant disguise for you so you may enjoy yourself in the Adventuredome." As the two came close to the rose tinted dome, Frenzy twittered like a sparkling, slightly dazzled by the bright dome. Soundwave set him down outside and pulled out a small device shaped like the Decepticon insignia. "Put it on, and the humans will think you are one of them. I will see you here in three earth hours."

As the stick like bot put the device on his chest, he suddenly took on a human form. He had silver, spiky hair, a black tee with the Decepticon's insignia on it, and tennis shoes on, to keep his description simple.

"Bye Papa! And thank you!"

-

Bee did not trust Yuri. Not one bit.

The yellow spy was used to her presence, but the fact that she was a fan girl in general bothered him very much. "Say Bee, you've been real quiet as of late. Anything wrong?" No answer from the distrustful spy. "Fine, be that way. But since you don't wanna talk, I will. Do you know that-?"

"ARGH! NOT ANOTHER STORY! I HAVEN'T RECOVERED FROM THE LAST ONE!" Bee screeched.

"Er, no it's not another story. I just wanted to say we're close to the Ne- I mean, the convention center." She pointed out at a large, dome like building not far from their current location.

Bee skidded to a halt. "WHAT?" He said, fear in his voice.

"You heard me. Can we go, please?! I've already got me booth space rented! I need to set up shop!"

"NO. The fangirls will see me." Bee snarled.

Yuri smiled evilly. "Hmhmhm…That's what I hope." Pulling out a walkie talkie, she said, "Get him, girls!" Bee was suddenly swarmed by hidden fan girls. He didn't stand a chance…

-

"Erm, Megatron? Exactly how many fan girls are following us now?" Koji was shooting nervous looks at the following females, who waved.

The Decepticon leader gave a heavy sigh. "I lost count at two thousand and twelve." He groaned, glaring at the squealing fans. "How do you humans get rid of each other?"

"Well, there's the obvious 'kill them all', but that won't work, because they don't really care. I guess you're screwed, big guy." As Megatron was about to retort, Koji's cell phone rang. Picking it up, he said in a time honored way, "What's shakin', bacon?"

"Koji, I'm telling you, that's a stupid greeting! Anyway, we've got the bait for one side. All we need is the other one, and we're good to go." Yuri was explaining the situation to her idiot brother as she stood in front of a confused Bee. Said yellow spy was being pampered in the oddest ways. Fan girls were trotting in groups, bringing energon cubes, some stupidly tasting the energon themselves. Others were buffing Bee's armor, complimenting his performance in the live action movie and such.

Bee didn't know whether to be flattered or scared crapless.

-

"Mhm. Ok, I'll head over there." Hanging up, he looked up at Megatron. "We've got to head over to the convention center. Yuri's got a surprise for you and the others." The fangirls squealed excitedly. "Uh…yeah, we can probably ditch them if you fly, but that really won't be necessary." Transforming, the Decepticon leader took off with Koji in the cock pit. The fan girls were following the mech any way they could manage, even if it was just running.

-

"_**Starscream, you slag! Where are you?"**_

"_**Busy! Leave me alone!"**_

"_**Ugh. Whatever you're doing, I don't care. Just meet me at the convention center. I'll be alerting Soundwave, Frenzy and Barricade, and you can call yourself scrap if you're late!"**_

-

Starscream sighed in an exasperated way. "Why's Megatron taking orders from those runty humans anyway?" He asked himself aloud. Sure, Koji was cool, but Megatron didn't need their help finding the comics…or did he? Perhaps not, but chances were that these kids were up to something. Something big.

Like slag he was following Megatron's orders on this.

-

"_**Op!...Op, hel-…Captu…need bac-…hurr-…"**_

Optimus had gotten a static ridden SOS from Bumblebee. "The Decepticons must be up to something. Ironhide, contact the others. I'll go ahead to try and help Bee. The coordinates are telling me he's at the convention center, and he must have gotten ambushed." The black mech nodded, radioing the other Autobots in a heartbeat.

-

"Frenzy, who are they?"

"They're my fangirls, papa!" Frenzy was followed by several girls somewhere around the age of 14 and 15. "They're going to the convention, Papa! Can they go with us?"

"Awwww…you still call Soundwave Papa! That's so cute!" the leader of the Frenzy fans, who was called Gamma15, squealed.

Soundwave deadpanned. "Well, I was recently contacted by Megatron, so obviously yes." Some of Frenzy's fans whispered excitedly amongst themselves. A few, however, looked disappointed Frenzy's 'brothers' weren't there.

-

Megatron touched down at the convention center, transforming. Several of the fangirls already there squealed and rushed at the Decepticon leader. "Oh, joy. More insects." Megatron grumbled, as they swarmed his legs. Koji was pulled away from the group by his sister.

"Koji! We've got Bee trapped back there in the warehouses. I trust Megatron is calling the others in and Optimus is coming after his precious Bumblebee?" She said with an evil smile. Koji nodded. "It's all going according to plan, sis. Once we get them all here, we'll make this the best con EVER!"

* * *

**Oh dear, oh dear. Looks like Koji and Yuri's goals are really evil. Evil enough to set something off…**


	5. OC ATTACK!

_**Now, I'm feeling a bit evil today, so I feel as though I'll trip up the Autobots' plans, so feel free to laugh at their misfortune.**_

_**Also, the ability of summoning OCs is slightly complicated, so I'll explain it here and later in the story.**_

_**Otto, out main antagonist, can summon OCs from their creator's minds thanks to TF technology he 'stole'. If the creator is hurt, so is the OC, but not the other way around.**_

_**Don't we all wish we had this power?**_

_**

* * *

**_

"All right, Otto. Give us the money. We've brought the Autobots and Decepticons here, now give us the goods."

A lanky male human, wearing cybertronian armor he made himself, crossed his arms and shook his head. "Yuri, Koji, my loyal servants, you know the rules. Unless they're all here, you get NOTHING."

Koji scowled. "Well, we can't get anyone not in the live action movie. Primus and the Fates help us bring them all here."

The male named Otto narrowed his eyes. "Fine, they'll do, but they better be in perfect condition. Otherwise you two will never see your precious OCs ever again."

"You wouldn't dare hurt them, Otto…would you?" Hesitance filled Yuri's voice.

Otto smirked. "I brought them into this world, I can banish them to the darkness again. Now, go do your job."

-

Megatron had been subjected to the same treatment Bee had. 'This isn't so bad, I guess…' the Decepticon leader thought, as humans brought him cubes of energon. Smirking, he said, "You humans are like ants…Surprisingly strong, despite your size."

"Thank you, Lord Megatron." One called Delta13 said, bowing.

The humans here had a strange system. Each group had at least one hundred members in it, and was led by one of the older ones called a Fanleader, usually having a codename like 'Delta13' or something. Very organized.

-

Meanwhile, Bee was growing restless. Where was Optimus? Had he even gotten his distress signal at all?

He didn't want to sit here all day, despite the adoring fans. It was way too easy. He wanted to be out there, fighting again, not sitting in here, watching his aft get fat…

"Something wrong, Bee?" asked a Fanleader who went by Sigma19. She was perched on his shoulder, supervising the other fans' activities.

"Nothing, Sigma, just have a question."

"About what?"

"Am I allowed to even stand up? I mean, I'm really getting stiff over here."

"Oh my no, Bee. Lord Otto won't allow it."

"Who?" Bee asked.

Sigma looked around before whispering into Bee's audio receptors, "An evil collector. He's hellbent on collecting all things Transformers related. Recently, he acquired some Transformers technology, and he made his own armor out of Cybertronian metal. Koji and his sister, Yuri, are his top Infiltrators. I'm a spy from a rival collector, but I really don't want to see the rest of the Autobots end up like this…" She shook her head. "My entire division is made of spies, and we're willing to help you out of this, if you let us."

Bee was skeptical about this entire thing. "How do I know you won't betray me?" he asked.

Sigma shook her head again. " Listen, if you don't need my help, you're doomed. Otto knows how to deal with your kind. He's capable of summoning OCs and turning them against you."

"Yuri told me about OCs…You really make your own Transformers?" He said, slightly curious. "And what's summoning?"

"Yes, as much as I don't like admitting it." Sigma said, blushing. "Her name is Switch…" Bee snorted slightly, earning him a reproachful look from Sigma. "Anyway, I could probably summon her if you really needed the help. He teaches all the Fanleaders how to summon. And Otto's Summoning ability is all thanks to the stolen technology he got. Basically, he can pull any OC out of a person's mind and make them real. But if the creator is hurt, then so is the OC. But not the other way around. So will you accept our help or not?"

"Fine." Bee said, grumbling. "But only if the Autobots get here…"

-

Optimus and the rest of the Autobots were rushing towards the convention center, one thing on their CPUs': Rescue Bee.

They skidded to a halt in front of the building, and transformed hastily. "Remember, Yuri said these humans can be hostile, so don't hesitate to be rough." Optimus growled, causing the rest of the Autobots to shoot him a surprised look. This wasn't like Optimus...Not at all. Perhaps he was too upset by Bee's capture to care about these humans' well being.

"Alright, Op." Ironhide said, a note of glee in his voice. Finally, the trigger happy was able to destroy things that weren't Decepticons.

-

"Erm, Lord Megatron?"

Soundwave and Frenzy were with Barricade. The Decepticons stared at their leader, who was being waited hand and foot by legions of servents. "Ah, there you all are. Where's Starscream?"

"We didn't see him at all…" Barricade commented dryly.

Megatron shrugged. "Fool doesn't know what he's missing." As he spoke, fangirls squealed over the newcomers, beckoning them to sit, relax and such.

-

CRASH.

The Autobots crashed through a wall, guns at the ready. Fangirls screamed before they realized exactly who had busted up their wall. Then commenced to squeal with happiness and swarm the Transformers' legs. Optimus then did something he'd never had done in his universe.

"Get off, you vermin!" he snarled, earning him another look from his soldiers. This REALLY wasn't like Optimus. The fangirls knew this and proceeded to look offended. "Return Bumblebee. Or else I will have no choice but to-"

"Do what, Optimus Prime?"

A lanky teenager, somewhere around the ago of eighteen or nineteen, was making his way through the crowd. His armor looked oddly like the Autobot leader's own, blue with red flames and form fitting. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Otto. Otto Bot. Pleasure to meet you."

Sunny snorted. "Otto Bot? Pfth, you nerd. You poor, deprived nerd."

Otto's eye twitched, but continued, "I am the leader of all these fangirls. My main Infiltrators summoned you here by sending you comic book pages. But I'm afraid your mission will end here and now."

"How so, ya little runt?" Ironhide snarled, ready to start blasting at any second.

"Like this." Otto snapped his fingers and twenty three Fanleaders were behind him in an instant.

* * *

**Ok, I'm ending the chap here for today. If you'd like to submit your OC, I'll put them in the story for the fight scene if you want. Also, inform me if they're paired with a canon…for reasons that won't be reviled yet. XD It's a secret, but if you can figure it out, you get a pat!**


	6. An Accord? Fat Chance

**Ah, I was reading a new Boinicle book last night. I can't believe it ends like that. **

**Oh, right, 'On the Other Side', which is a TRANSFORMERS FIC. Eheh, I forgot. **

**Anyway, I'd like to thank Lendaras and jazzbot281321 for letting me use their OCs. I'm sorry in advance should I make them OOC. –sweatdrop- Also, Lendaras came up with this chapter's plot. All credit goes to Lendaras…-nod-**

**

* * *

**

"All these Fanleaders know how to summon, and they aren't afraid to do so. So I'd surrender if I was you, Optimus Prime." Otto sneered

"Summon? What are you talking about, you crazy human?" Optimus asked, optics narrowing.

"Allow us to demonstrate." All the assembled Fanleaders, along with Otto, began to glow…Their shadows began getting longer and longer…until a metallic hand pulled its body upright. One by one, each OC was summoned, mostly femmes but deadly looking ones at that. The few mechs that were in the group were literal fortresses. I'm talking HUGE, as big as or bigger than Optimus. The Autobot leader, however, had faced bigger mechs than this.

"Do your worst, Otto. We've faced worse." Sunny hissed, ready to be let loose around these posers.

"Like the Pit you're starting without me!" Optimus turned to see Bee dashing towards them, Sigma on his shoulder and a grey and blue femme following him.

"'Bout time, Bee." Ironhide chuckled. "You almost missed a great fight."

"SIGMA, YOU TRAITOR!" Otto snarled, seeing the Fanleader on the Autobot's shoulder. "Come down and your punishment will be slight!"

"I'm through taking orders from you, you freak!" Sigma snarled, her OC Switch pulling out a plasma rifle in defiance to her creator's former leader.

"I see…"Otto shook his head. "Pity. Well now, if that's the way you want to play it…"

"How DARE you start this without us?!"

Sides half turned. "Well, would you look at that." He sneered. "Looks like the Decepticons are ready to fight too."

Megatron was leading his troops through the massive hole in the wall, snarling at Otto, "HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME LIKE SOME KNICKKNACK, YOU WORTHLESS SPOT OF PIT SLIME?! The Decepticons don't take kindly to captivity, human. Prepare to fall into a world of PAIN."

Starscream swooped in, followed by a green and blue Kawasaki Ninja. "Sorry I'm late, Lord Megatron." The Seeker said in the same sneering tone. "I was busy…" In actuality, Starscream had found a rather rare sight nowadays.

He'd found a stray OC.

Simply put as an OC with the creator nowhere in sight, Starscream had been annoyed into taking the bot, whose name was Skyweaver, along with him. Of course, Starscream knew nothing of summoning, so he assumed it was a 'stray'.

-

"Huh, look around you, Megatron. You're outnumbered ten to one." Otto snarled back.

Megatron shot him an evil smile. "Have odds like that ever stopped me before? But I can see you're evil…much like me and you're a Collector. What if I made you an offer?"

"Keep talking, I'm listening." Otto said, intrigued. Optimus had a bad feeling about this, but the Decepticons were blocking his path to his brother.

"What if I could take you to the Autobots' universe and you can take the rest of them, plus the lot over there." Megatron said, ignoring the cries of protest from the Autobots.

"Do you have anything to back up that claim, Lord Megatron? If you don't, you can forget it." Otto said, but Megatron, who was experienced with negotiations, merely smiled.

"You'll never know if you don't ask."

"Fine Megatron, but show me first." Otto said quietly.

"Very well. Soundwave, start the portal."

The bot sweatdropped. "Erm, Lord Megatron…remember what I was trying to tell you earlier? I was trying to tell you, the portal's been tampered with."

"WHAT?! BUT WHO-?" Megatron's optics fell on a defiant looking Koji. "YOU."

"Yes, me!" Koji said angrily. "I needed to make sure you could get back when you really needed to, on Otto's orders, of course."

Otto blinked. "What? No, those weren't my orders!"

"YOU LIAR!" Megatron roared, aiming his guns at the Fanleader. "You and your puny followers die today!"

"LIKE THE PIT WE WILL! Fanleaders, prepare to fire!" Otto snarled.

"Decepticons, prepare to return fire! But leave Otto and his mech to me!" Megatron roared to the few Decepticons there.

"Don't even start thinking you're doing this without us!" Sunny yelled angrily.

-

"FANLEADERS, FIRE!" Otto roared, and the guns began blazing. Oddly enough, the bullets seemed to stop about a foot away from the Autobots and Decepticons.

"Otto, what the hell do you think you're doing?" A voice rang out.

* * *

**ARGH. I was grounded for a good week, now most of my old ideas have gone kaput. Sorry guys.**


	7. Oc Moms are just as scary

**Merry Early Christmas, everyone. –yawn- I hate the holidays. Stressful to the extreme.**

**Anyway, this is late to the pit, but it's worth it…Hopefully.**

**

* * *

**

Otto turned, eyes narrowed. "Dante. So you've returned, you fool."

The former Second in Command nodded, a green Dodge Ram 1500 with blue tribal decals following him. "It would seem you've finally gotten the Transformers into our universe. I'd congratulate you, if it wasn't so wrong."

"What do you know, you deserter?"

"A lot more than you, Otto."

"Enough of this banter! Fanleaders, ATTACK!"

Some shot at the Autobots and Decepticons, others at the newcomer. The battle had begun.

-

Starscream and Skyweaver were turning out to be a perfect team. Both seemed to know when to alternate their attacks and when to back up the other. As they plowed through most of the OCs, Megatron and Optimus were tackling some of the bigger mechs, and having a tough time at that.

"Ratchet! You can't win in an all put fight!" Sigma squealed from his shoulder. "One of these is a Medic with regenerative powers! I should know, she belongs to my best friend! She'll just do a Mass Heal and you'll all have to start over again!"

"Then what the slag are we suppose to do?!" The Medic yelled back, dodging an attack from one of the larger mechs.

"The portal! Ratchet, can you get me to Soundwave? If I can fix the portal, I can bring out the Fanleaders' greatest weakness!"

"I'll try. Hang on tight, Sigma!"

-

"Soundwave! Catch!"

The Decepticon caught Sigma, as Ratchet was attacked by several OCs at once. "RATCHET!" Sigma yelled, fearful for the Medic's safety. Good or not, she was a Fan girl, and Ratchet's fangirl at that.

"What do you want, human?" Soundwave asked, blasting away at a few OCs daring to come closer.

"I need to fix your portal to end this fight! I think it was hit by a Jamming Signal, so I can fix it!" Sigma explined.

"Hurry! We aren't sure how much longer we can keep this up!"

-

Meanwhile, Dante's partner, Beacon, had transformed and was doing battle with Otto's OC Timebomb.

"Otto, what happened to your old OC, Dashdart?" Dante asked, unfamiliar with this new, obviously spawned by evil mech.

"She was weak! I had Timebomb destroy her for me!"

"WHAT? You monster!" Dante snarled angrily, urging Beacon on. "You swore you'd never destroy ANYTHING you created!"

"I LIED, YOU IDIOT!"

"You'll pay for your cruelty, Otto!"

-

"There! It's fixed!"

"Good, we can get out of here, then?" Soundwave inquired.

"NO!" Sigma snarled, punching in coordinates as the portal hummed to life. "I'm not done here yet! Set it…come on…YES!"

There was a massive roar, and two forms fell through the portal.

"What the slag? Jazz, you ok?"

"I think so, Prowl. Where are we, anyway?"

Silence reigned over the battle field. The Fanleaders were staring at the two newcomers with surprise…and excitement.

Sigma made her way over to Ratchet. "You see, my good Medic," she began, "These fangirls are all fans of Jazz and Prowl, therefore, their OCs, if they're femmes, will have massive crushes on the pair. Thus, this scene of chaos."

"What scene of cha-?"

"OMG, IT'S PROWL AND JAZZ!" A massive yell came from the Fanleaders, and the OCs' creators dashed towards the pair, their OCs following either to get a piece of the action, or to make sure their creator didn't kill anyone.

"Uh, Prowl? I think we'd better run." Jazz commented, standing up.

"Agreed, agreed!"

The two transformed and buggered out of there like Unicron was after them.

Actually, rabid fangirls tend to trump Unicron at the best of times.

-

"THIS ISN'T OVER, DANTE! I'm still here!"

"You won't be for long." Dante smiled and pulled out a walkie talkie. "Mrs. Brigade, we're ready when you are."

"OTTOOOOO!" Otto winced, and turned slowly…and then was grabbed by the ear. "WHAT THE BLUE SLAG DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOUNG MAN?!"

"MOOOOM! That hurts!"

"IT BETTER HURT!" Otto's mum was rather portly, but she wasn't a woman to mess with. AT ALL. Behind her was a gold femme, standing over Timebomb with a serious expression on her faceplates. "Wavewash, if you please." Mrs. Brigade said in a polite voice.

"Gladly, Lillian." Grabbing Timebomb by the back of the armor, she hissed, "You'll wish you we never spawned when your father's through with you, brat!"

"Primus, Mom, you're embarrassing me!" Timebomb groaned.

"I better be!"

Otto's mum turned to Optimus Prime, nodding. "We're sorry, Mr. Prime. Our entire family's a bit Transformer orientated. Perhaps a bit too much. My apologies, it won't happen again, right Otto?"

"No, Mom, It won't…"

"It's ok, Mrs. Brigade. It was a rather…interesting experience for all of us." Optimus said weakly, as he was smiling at Otto's misfortune. The other Autobots were snickering and chortling behind their leader. The Decepticons were flat out laughing and pointing.

"Yes, quite. Erm, before I go, may I have a picture with you? Need to explain to the family where I've been, and I've been a fan for some time now…" Mrs. Brigade said, blushing slightly.

"Of course you may." Optimus replied.

-

_One Kodak moment later…_

"Safe travels, you lot. Oh, and Megatron? My sister's son says Starscream would make a better leader. Toodles!"

Megatron was scowling at Starscream's happy/ smug face.

"I guess this is goodbye, then?" Sigma asked, tilting her head.

"Unfortunately, it is…at least, not until we find Jazz and Prowl." Optimus answered.

"Forget them! We have things to do, energon to make, stuff to steal…" Starscream said.

"And we'll be there to stop you every time." Sunny finished for him.

"Either way, at least we can go back at any time…but I think we deserve a break. I'd like to have a word with this 'Hasbro' company that apparently owns us." Megatron said, a growl embedded in his voice.

"And I have to train Skyweaver over here." Starscream put in, motioning to the mech.

"Then I have a lot to show you then, don't I?" Dante piped up. "We'll start tomorrow with an into to DeviantArt and TF slash…"

* * *

**YAHAR! It's finally done! Phew!**


End file.
